


Vampires

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [12]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blood, M/M, a little hello from Criken, and more or less good at it, be aware of that, mention of vampire feeding and maybe killing preys, the three are vampires, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James isn't an old vampire, he even kind of despises the old blood and their view on things that aren't pure. Lineage...More like stupidity. They didn't evolve at all, primal and careless. James actually is an innovator, or so he likes to think he is, rubbing his hands together at the view of the cooler that just got delivered to his place.





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> weirdly enough, that wasn't motivated by their halloween's stream.  
> I started writing this in the beginning of october, I'm just a slow writer sometimes !
> 
> If you see typos and all, you can tell me,  
> english isn't my first language and i make mistakes,  
> thank you, have a good read !

James isn't an old vampire, he even kind of despises the old blood and their view on things that aren't pure. Lineage...More like stupidity. They didn't evolve at all, primal and careless. James actually is an innovator, or so he likes to think he is, rubbing his hands together at the view of the cooler that just got delivered to his place.

Blood, fresh and tasty. It costs a lot these days, but it's absolutely safe ! He won't get stabbed in the heart tonight nor get a complaint and get tazed by the police (even if it doesn't really work on vampires).

He gets to the cooler in his kitchen and opens it, salivating already, his temple pulsing with the need of blood in his system. He really didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the blood bags. A cut of scissors, the metal straw Aleks bought him on a birthday, and he’s sipping on a bag while throwing the others in his fridge, a bit carelessly.

Tonight is video game night, streaming for a nice audience. He can’t be seen as a vampire and is actually thankful for the light making his skin even more pale. He sends a tweet to tell which game he’s about to play, squeezing the blood bag with one hand, humming.

Really, everything is nice when you know what you are doing. He enjoys video games, playing them makes him win money, and money gives him blood ! He has everything planned !

Well, almost everything. He didn’t plan Aleks.

The other vampire is on his couch, trying to get his body on each cushion available, which is impossible since James’ couch is huge, but Aleks still tries his best. He’s wearing some nice fashionable clothes and smiling at his phone, which infuriates James (but he hides it well behind a slightly annoyed face).

“You’re still here.” It’s not a question that James asks, barely looking at Aleks now, walking past him and licking his lips, noticing how his fangs already backed up, leaving his denture neat and flat.

“I’ll leave soon.” Aleks sounds amused, his eyes not leaving his screen. “Game night, right ?”

James hums in the positive and cracks his joints, he actually needs more focus for gaming nights than drinking blood. He’s an innovator amongst vampires. Unlike Aleks who’s still stuck in the past like pretty much every other vampire.

“I’m going to stream now, don’t make any noise and…” James remembers how Aleks came in his house earlier. He had no keys and rang the bell until James opened, making him both pissed off by the sound of his bell (he needs to get rid of it) and the fact that it wasn’t his cooler of blood that was being delivered. “When you leave, open a window and just...Get out of here.”

That makes Aleks laughs and answers and quick “Sure”. James knows that Aleks was too focused on what was going on his phone rather than his talk, because otherwise he’d have complained. But hey, it’s Aleks’ fault for forgetting James’ keys that he forged !

Anyways, James gets ready, sends the tweet announcing the iminent play and gets into his gamer persona.

 

The games are fun, even when they are frustrating it stay fun just enough for James to really laugh his ass off more than once. He also gets some sweet and juicy donations that just give him more reasons to be happy.

It’s only when he hears a loud noise in his living room that he says “I’m going to pause for a quick pee”, and quickly walks out of the room, ready to fight a bitch. His tummy hurts a bit, his muscles are tense with anticipation and maybe his eyes get red and his fangs show up, but when he sees what it is about, he actually gets mad.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ALEKSANDR ?!” 

There’s the other vampire with a foot still dangling at his window, his face on the floor, laughing. He has a bit of blood on his collar and his neck, but James already knows it’s not his.

“Hey dude, sorry I really tried to be quiet but I mixed blood and tequila and I’m a little fucked up.”

James wants to kill him, or slap him, or nail his hands to the door of his closet until he’s done streaming. But instead he just sighs, walks to his fridge and gets a blood bag he rips with one fang and drinks in two big gulps. Aleks barely has the time to stand before James is done with his drink.

“I’m still streaming.” His voice is dry, trying to get his message across.

“I know, James, dude, I’m sorry-”

“Why are you back here ? You could have taken a uber home.” James just wonders, still angry about the sudden interruption and just the fact that Aleks thinks his home is like a hotel or something.

“I dunno, I just wanted to see you again after eating, why ?” He has that stupid smile that says ‘I’m drunk and I had a successful hunt I’m proud of’ that always annoys James.

“Listen, I don’t care, I’m going to finish my stream, don’t fucking make noise this time of I’ll rip your balls off.”

It’s a real menace, Aleks almost lost his balls once because he really made James angry, so he nods and slams himself on the couch, just like hours before. James actually believes he’ll be quiet now, so he goes back to his stream room and acts like an idiot to fool everyone watching that nothing just happened.

It’s not like the people of his stream don’t know about Aleks, the guy also streams, but not as much. They even stream together sometimes, and sometimes with even more vampires. That’s really the dream job for vampires, really. Too bad half of them do that as a joke and only use the money for rent or clothes. James is an innovator, a true one (and a rich one, some might add).

A couple of hours later, James says his goodbye for the night. Well, to his audience only, because his own night is still young, and he wants to strangle Aleks before that. He knows he won’t find the bleached vampire asleep, because he really needs a heavy dose of alcohol to black out, and he was still too coordinated the last time he saw him.

So James pushes the door open and sees Aleks in the same position he left him, smiling like an idiot still too.

“You’re done ?” The question is stupid, because Aleks heard James talk and say goodbye, it’s just him being a little shit.

“Are you ?” James asks back, crossing his arms, trying to look impressive but all of his previous anger is gone by now.

Aleks smiles, stretching like a big cat on James’ couch. He really looks just adorable and annoying at the same time. Then he ruins the moment by burping loudly and it sounds too close to a soon-to-be-barf. James keeps standing with his arms crossed, letting a short “Ew” out of his mouth.

James would love to play more video games, or watch some movies, but he’s stuck with an idiot vampire on his couch. He could just ignore him, but he knows well that if Aleks took the time to come back here, it’s because he wants attention and will get it, in a way or another. Maybe it will be nice, maybe it’ll be so annoying they’d end up fighting until one of them surrenders (usually Aleks, no lies).

“So…?” James cocks his head a little, just to have a better look at Aleks and giving him a look.

“So, it was really nice tonight.” Aleks moves to make himself more comfortable, taking a pose like that scene from Titanic, when the guy draws the girl on the couch. “Found a couple of goths, cute and awkward, you know ? They thought I was just an asshole sliding into their conversation, but-”

“You are an asshole sliding into people’s conversations.” James can’t help pointing it out. He hates when Aleks does it, just pushing himself into circles of people and talking to them and getting their attention, he thinks it’s annoying at best.

“Anyways.” Aleks licks his lips, a reflex when he wants to avoid a conflict about anything. James noted that a while ago, Aleks isn’t really a surprising being, and that says a lot when the most habits-driven-vampire around notices that. “They thought I was making fun of them because I started with a vampire talk, and they just were kind of pissed, like ‘Haha, we got it, we are goths, that’s original’, but then I said that I found the idea of vampires really interesting and all that shit, and the guy noticed my fangs. And they were still...Really tiny at that moment, right ?”

James sighs, feeling like the whole story would take a while, so he comes closer to the couch, taps on Aleks’ legs for him to get the hint to move them out of the way. Aleks understands, giving place for James but not letting a second of silence into his story, still looking at James as the other vampire sits and looks at the ceiling. James could be doing so much better things than listening to Aleks’ hunting skills or whatever he calls that.

“So, they look kinda into me, which is...Fucking flattering, I’m not gonna lie, and they say ‘come to our place’, like, yes please !”

The fact that Aleks has so much excitement in his voice is really getting on James’ nerves. Meeting and talking, flirting and shit, just to eat, is...Stupid, and so tiring. But more than everything, James gets really frustrated by Aleks’ abilities to just...Find a way under people’s skin. And not in the gross butcher way ! He just has that smooth way to either make himself fun enough, ridiculous enough or just charming enough to get into people’s beds or necks, most of the time. That really annoys James a lot, but he still shakes his head to get back into Aleks’ story.

“You should have seen their place, that was fucked up. Like, they had no shame at all, but their place was fucking gross. Dishes everywhere, empty bags and stuff. And they just had a mattress on the floor as a bed ! Like, they looked good, but the place was really gross.” He hesitates, a small laugh escapes his mouth. “It really dampened my mood. Because, at some point, on the way to their place, I really thought about...Turning them, you know ?”

That part makes James turn his head to look directly into Aleks’ eyes. Aleks just shuts his mouth then, knowing he somehow fucked up. 

They are separate vampires, their makers didn’t know each other, and they have different ethic about pretty much everything, but that ? Turning people into vampire is a huge snowball effect. 

The one that turned James was an idiot, she was an old vampire who decided to fuck up his life, saving the species or something like that, before jumping under the sun and frying herself to death. James had to figure the whole deal out by himself, that’s why he became smart about that shit, safe and practical. Aleks, on the other hand, was turned by one of his exes, a whole dose of bullshit since Aleks was charmed only to be turned. Making him a willing new vampire, listening closely and trusting everything. It was sadly just a technique used by his ex to turn people into vampires, and once the lessons were done, Aleks got dumped. Aleks still uses that charming technique to a lesser degree to hunt on the weekly.

Maybe that’s why Aleks enjoys James so much, because his vampire’s charm doesn’t work on him at all. And to be fair, James had the most trouble letting a partying idiot into his life. Aleks and he became friends via the streaming network. James already had his plans in motion while Aleks was just trying to live as much as he could by himself, sure that he’d be doomed in a matter of days by either fucking up something leading to his death or having a hunter on his ass.

They met at a convention a couple of years later, after a lot of debating, as they tried to not put their identity at risk. They were heavily disguised to avoid any sun on their skin, and realized after the long day that they were just the same.

Aleks insisted on offering a drink to James before leaving and going back to their “behind the screen” friendship. And to this day, James still can’t wrap his head around what could have been if he flat out declined the offer. They went to a small bar as the sun was setting low, and James was nervous because he isn’t the kind of guy to go out in public, but he was also thirsty as hell.

The day was a challenge, too many people and situations, and James really got his energy down, and couldn’t just bring a bottle of blood to the convention ! It was starting to mess with his mind. Hunting never really was an option for James, but at that moment, in that bar, he imagined himself biting on Aleks’ neck, out of all the people there. What would that feel like, to bite on a friend’s neck and slowly drain the life out of his body ?

He shook his head to think straight as Aleks laughed at him and ordered a drink for the both of them. James remembers how Aleks casually said “I usually crave a greater drink than that”. At first, James thought it was a lewd thing, because Aleks had that kind of humor, but he still asked what the drink was. Aleks giggled and added a mischievous “Wouldn’t you like to know ?” licking one of his fangs as a reflex. 

James frowned, then, almost whispering “Red and yummy ?” almost to himself. The bar was loud, but vampires have sharp senses, and Aleks looked really distressed for a second, thinking he messed up just a bit too much and that James maybe was some sort of undercover hunter, but it wouldn’t-

His thoughts stopped when James smiled, all teeth, showing pointy fangs for half a second, to look for a confirmation in the other.

That’s what started it all. 

Sure, James was anxious about it at first, a bit scared about the secret going out in the wild and destroying everything he had planned but still needing someone like him in his life. Aleks was just happy to find a vampire that wouldn’t just use him. Of course both met, or heard of, other vampires (mostly Aleks), and none were too kind. Either too stuck in the past, or being punk vampires with the idea of no future and doing illegal shits (as if being a vampire per se isn’t illegal enough). Ride or die, vampires are either lonely motherfuckers or already in a community that doesn’t accept new members.

So, they were enough for each others. In a way, that night, they even completed each others, as Aleks went for a hunt and found a prey to drink blood from, sharing with James who really was getting low and lost for the first time in too long.

 

James realizes that he’s staring at Aleks for a long time, stuck in his own mind and memories. Aleks’ story isn’t done, and James sure hopes there is not a couple of fresh vampire goths around. He clears his voice and makes a vague movement with his hand to tell Aleks to continue.

“Uuuh, yeah. So...I just thought about turning them, like...Two goths, not freaked out about the thing, and knowing some good infos about vampires. Well, some are bullshit, but that’s just classic literature, they can’t just guess what it’s like everyday without...Knowing from a true vampire. Anyways.” He also clears his voice, playing with his hands a bit nervously. “I didn’t turn them, don’t worry.”

“But you still fed on them, right ?” James asks, looking back at the ceiling, sounding uninterested again. He doesn’t know why he asks when it’s obvious that Aleks will tell.

“We had a couple of drinks first. And we kissed…” he seems to hesitate, and there’s suddenly a smile in his voice, “We did more than that-”

“I don’t fucking want to know the details, Aleks.” James puts his palms on his eyes, sighing and not wanting to imagine anything that was just said. He hates it, hates when Aleks just comes and talks about his hunts. It’s not hunts ! It’s a weird flirty play with preys, and even if Aleks probably didn’t kill them, it’s still weird and something James doesn’t want to hear about, for a lot of reasons.

“It’s overwhelming. The kisses, I mean.”

James really tries not to look back at Aleks, knowing that he probably is looking at him anyways. That’s not a game he’s about to play right now, not after Aleks did things with two random people before. That’s just not right. And Aleks is making it worse by having a small giggle and moving a little, forcing James to open his eyes to be sure there’s no bullshit about to happen. Well, there is a specific amount of bullshit as Aleks has his arms crossed and resting on his knees, his head on top of them, looking intensely at him.

“Ever had two people kissing you at the same time ?” he asks, a dreamy smile plastered on his face. James hates it, wants to punch him but doesn’t, he just sighs a bit louder and shakes his head. “They didn’t notice I was feeding on them because they were too busy kissing me. I loved the feeling. Is that what having ‘feeders’ feels like ?” At the sound of James being more and more frustrated with the conversation, Aleks’ smile grows even wilder. “They loved me biting them, that’s for sure. Like, they thought I was just playing being a vampire, I made them bleed but they were into it and didn’t realize I actually drank from them. It was wild.”

“That’s fucking cool, and then you broke into my house and waited on my couch just to tell me that ? Why didn’t you spend the whole fucking night with them if it was so good ?” James means to sound rude and bitter, he’s done with Aleks’ shit. Sure, James is the only person he can really talk about it to, but that’s still a line James doesn’t want to cross every so often !

Aleks doesn’t answer, because he’s getting what he wants by not answering. He’s not going to say that he actually killed the two after feeling too overwhelmed. He found himself back in his mind as he was savagely drinking the last drops of the girl’s blood. The two goths were looking like dolls, slowly getting colder. Aleks felt full, so full. He rarely drinks as much as he should, because it asks a lots of efforts and he would need to kill someone every week or so, and it’s not really something Aleks wants to do. So he almost starves himself sometimes, even if he could ask James for blood, or he could buy some for himself like James does !

But right now he is full, feeling content, and even more happy at the fact that James is getting frustrated by some of his words. It’s not a simple disgust at the action he describes, he knows it. It’s just plain jealousy, because James already dislikes when Aleks flirts to get blood, but he hates when he fools around too.

Well, maybe if James wasn’t just an idiot and used words to clear things up, Aleks wouldn’t be playing with jealousy to get to him.

Aleks opens his mouth to add more words, but James turns his head to him, eyes dark and angry, fangs showing, ready to lash out on him. That’s not going to stop Aleks, because he knows that, even if James can (and would, sometimes) be violent with him, he’s never that cruel and never pushes too far.

“I am currently full of a delicious blood, mixed with sweet alcohol, and it’s way better than anything you can get from hospitals, sterilized blood or whatever.” He gets his voice low, trying to play on a thin line of flirt and annoying. He’s agonizingly slowly getting closer to James’ face “You know you can get some from me.”

“I’m not going to feed on anything coming from you, Aleks. I have standards, you have none.” James’ voice gets way too low for his own liking, he doesn’t want to go into Aleks’ game. That little shit can keep that filthy blood.

To mark his point, James stands, his back on Aleks. He’s a bit mad, and embarrassed, but he’ll not say anything about that second part, obviously. Aleks is just being an asshole, he loves playing shit that annoys James to the core. He probably has no idea that James is truly jealous about his stupid games.

“I have more things to do, get the fuck out of my house now.” It sounds calm, and calm isn’t James.

That’s the only reason why Aleks obeys, slowly getting up, cracking his bones and licking his fangs again.James doesn’t move, still turning his back on Aleks, and Aleks decides not to push it too far this time, opening the window (not even the front door, like the jackass he is) and looking one last time at James before disappearing outside in one smooth movement.

Once James feels that Aleks is really gone, he deflates, sighs loudly but this time a bit disappointed in himself. He closes the window, the blinds, dims the light as much as possible and gets back on his couch. What if he is too rude ? Nah, Aleks is the rude one, telling such stories to him like it’s a normal thing to do.

The minutes pass, slow and full of thinking, and James suddenly takes his phone and checks some dates on his calendar. He knows only one other vampire in that fucking city, and he’s friend with him too. That vampire goes out a lot with Aleks, in a special weird club for fake vampires and goths. James calls him, already smiling at his own plan.

 

The following week gets full of activities for James. He keeps on streaming on schedule, but he also takes long hours scrolling on his phone and computer, while sipping on a bag of blood. He laughs at himself as he buys the greatest vampire costume he could find, classical, kitsch too. 

Dracula’s outfit.

There’s everything with it, makeup, a mask for a bal, shoes, brooch, rings… It’s like James went to that poor guy’s tomb and robbed him blind ! And when he receives it, it seems even more believable as the packaging is really neat. There’s dirt on a black box, spider webs, and even dead maggots. Some humans really go a long way for their craft, James admires the efforts before opening and smirking at the idea of wearing the clothes.

He tries them on a minute after, laughing and swirling the cape around, using his camera as a mirror, since regular mirrors don’t work. That’s somehow ridiculous for him to go that far to go back on Aleks, but he keeps telling himself that what charisma he doesn’t have for social interaction, he has it on the costume’s side.

He giggles at himself a lot, making poses and pictures that he will keep for a long, long time. He is really impatient for everything to happen.

On the weekend, the saturday, the d-day of his plan, he calls Keenan to make sure Aleks would be in that weird club they love so much. Keenan is truly excited for James’ plan, always here for some jokes and the duo’s antics.

James spends hours getting ready to perfection, even really trying his best at makeup, getting dark lines under his eyes. He freed his hair, curled and looking like it was made for the outfit. He looks perfect.

He could drive to the place himself but calls for a taxi instead, laughing in the cab, his eyes shining under his mask. Once there, he makes a face, because there’s a long line outside of the place and people are weird. He gets compliments and not-so-fun-flirts, he doesn’t like that part, not when he is alone and surrounded by weirdos.

Thankfully, Keenan is keeping him company with texts, waiting for him to arrive, assuring him that Aleks has no idea about what is about to happen.

When the doors of the club finally open for him, James feels overwhelmed. The sound is really loud, pulsing through his whole body, and its so hot he regrets his attire. There’s so many people in here, more or less nicely disguised. James has to focus hard to find Keenan next to the bar and he goes right to him, for support.

He doesn’t see Aleks, though. So that’s the first question he asks the other, and his answer is a laugh and a finger pointed to a balcony. James looks up and sees Aleks in a cheap vampire’s outfit, but it still fits him perfectly, some of his chest tattoos are exposed, and he really looks in his element, flirting with a goth.

“He often goes there to bite, it’s a bit more chill up there,” Keenan point out, sipping on whatever alcohol he ordered. “So, what’s your plan now ?”

“I guess I need to go up there too...And steal his prey.” He really hopes he can pull it out without being too weird, or messing up.

After a quick, but sincere, thumb up from Keenan, James walks straight to the stairs. He sees the eyes on him. Even if he wears a mask, the outfit alone is a sight. He has to focus hard on the way he walks, his stature. He can’t just be himself in that outfit, it’d ruin the illusion.

So, that’s with a smooth move of his cape that he breaks Aleks’ flirt and both look at him, eyes wide. James lets a low laugh escape his lips as he takes his mask off. He only gives his full attention to the girl, feeling Aleks’ eyes on him, mixed with many feelings.

He tries not to be bothered by it, starting to talk with the lady, a cute little goth with a warm smile. James doesn’t really like having to feel for preys, and even less flirting and manipulating them, but he does it with ease. He got everything from Aleks’ tales, stupid pick up lines. And the goth looks charmed, laughing with him and not giving any signs of feeling bothered.

That’s when James decides to sit next to her, his voice lower and lower, close to her ear, giving a secret talk he knew she loved by the look of her pupils a second after. He really succeeds at that charm talk, and he feels the frustration in Aleks’ presence only.

So, James decides to go forward, asking the girl if she wants a vampire’s kiss, staying on a fine line of true flirty voice and yet fun enough to not be creepy.

The girl looks at Aleks who’s so mad he doesn’t even try to talk, he’s just there and boiling inside. Yet, she says yes to James. Oh, how James smiles then, offering his most beautiful and equally awful smile to Aleks as he brushes his right hand against the girl’s neck and his left hand moves the fabric there to get access to her throat.

She loves it. Her heartbeat is so fast that James feels it and wants to bite hard on the soft skin, wants to draw blood and kill her right there, but he doesn’t, he just grazes his teeth and lips against the skin, shaking feverishly as he does so, trying hard not to bite down, making her shake too at the sensation.

The moment is stopped by a loud bang on the table they sit at, Aleks dented it, standing and almost growling as he grits his teeth to say “Stop it, right now !”. The girl is a bit afraid, and James just squeezes her shoulder to reassure her as he looks right into Aleks’ eyes.

Brown and red, like tainted blood, fangs out and really looking aggressive towards James as he only gets a smile in return. Oh, Aleks is truly pissed off now, shaking. James sees the way Aleks’ muscles are tense and he also sees when Aleks almost jump at him.

They both stand and Aleks pushes James against a pillar, fists grabbing his collar. James knows they won’t fight, not truly, and he looks smug at the fact that he had what he wanted. He wonders just a second if Keenan is looking at them, if anyone is looking at them. He doesn’t know, too focused on Aleks’ eyes. He reads what he wanted in them and rises a hand. Aleks thinks it’s meant to hit him and his body prepares for the impact, but it doesn’t go at all like he expected.

A really soft touch goes on his jaw, fingertips. Aleks is still really tense but he is now mostly confused. He has no time to adjust to anything nor ask any question that James crashes his lips against his, not bothered if he draws blood with his fangs.

It hurts, physically, to have fangs piercing your lips, but it also feels really good mentally. Aleks still has his fists holding on James’ colar, and it even gets tighter, pulling him closer. James gets a full hold of Aleks’ face, licking the drops of blood off his lips, humming against it.

The moment is ruined when a security guy asks them to get out. Keenan smiles at them as they leave the club, offering a toast to whatever happened.

At first, the duo feels a bit ashamed because they are vampire and they just got thrown out of the place, but then they laugh, lighthearted, beautiful laughs that slowly die off as they look at each others in contemplation.

They are idiots. But complementary idiots.

When Aleks fist met James, and if James wasn’t a vampire, he would have turned him. James ? He probably would have too, but he will never admit that.


End file.
